User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LVIII
General Info: Name:Micheal Aliases:The Prince Of Angels, Metatron, Age:14,000,600,000 Alignment:Chaotic/Lawful Good, Occupitation:Doctor, Hospital Owner, God´s Right Hand, Gender:Male, Origin: Micheal was God´s right hand, until he disobeyed God. God punsihed him by sentencing him to a life without immortality, powers or memories. You might think this is harsh and or that I didn´t explain it enough... But I don´t currently care. Micheal was transformed into a normal human being, he was transferred into a female, and as she grew more pregnant, Micheal grew. Micheal was thaught like any other boy or girl, but he took notice to the details and if someone was hurt, he was the first one there to check if they needed help. Watching Micheal, God once again remembered, how he felt when he created him. As Micheal grew so did his knowledge, he was considered a genius at the age of 16, and he created his first complete scanner, that detected metal, alloys, bacteria, viruses, fungus, machines, and diseases. He became world renound for this one thing. So with the money he gathered, he built a hospital. The hospital was built to the very last line from his design, he made it so that the entrance was completely scanned every 5 seconds, keeping tabs on wounded, sick or dangerous, the police agreed to let them use the facial recognition software, so that they would be alerted immediatly if there were any danger factors/criminals in the facility. Micheal hired the best doctors, but he also created a program for nurses, so that even the newest of nurses, could try out 24 hours of real work as a nurse. This became quite popular and made the hospital even more famous, after gathering enough money, Micheal started building hospitals all over the state. When Micheal finally got a break/vacation he used it studying and trying to complete his newest invention, "microbots", his plan was that it would be controlled by using the neurotransmitters, for uses like, Removing a tumour or cancer. Micheal was a hard working man, but when he reached 25, he had done more than any other to aid medical science. So he got 2 years of. When he spent his time in england, he met a girl named "Victoria", she was a beautiful redhead. He fell in love instantly, he proposed after 4 months of dating, he was denied and denied and of course denied, but she refused to stop dating him. Since she loved him as much as he loved her. It would be painful to watch this, so I´ll just skip forward to when she says "Yes". <2 years later> When she finally said yes, she also told him his secret... (It will be in the next CS) He didn´t reject her for her secret, quiete the opposite in fact. He loved her more than ever, they quickly got married, and he finally made the logo for the Hospital(s), a pink rose, he thought it reminded him of her. (I´m sorry for skipping so much, but that´s just how it is, not a lot happens in a normal persons life!) They lived happily in a mansion, on a hill, owned by them. Micheal was happy, Victoria was happy, they were both so very happy, until Micheal was in a accident. He was hit by a truck, he was on his way to work when it hit him. Micheal was the only one who died. This however awakened his powers again, his body disintigrated when he died, but he gained full knowledge of his past and of his brother Gabriel the fallen one. He asked God for a favor, he said that he would stay by God´s side, but he asked that he could be with his wife. God hesitated until, one day he was almost magicly persuaded to agree. Micheal and Victoria, lived happily forever after... Personal Data: Marital Status:Married, Preferences:Females, Redheads, Birthday:06/07/1991 Likes:Roses, Flowers, The Color Pink, Dislikes:Bills, Annoying Patients, Motto:Be humble. Be kind. & never ever give up Hope. Quotes:"A rose by any other name would smell a sweet." Hobbies:Inventing, Drawing, Talents:Inventing, Powers And Abilities: Abilities:The Prince Of Angels, Intuitive Aptitude, Supreme Intellect, Technological Aptitude, Enhanced Inventing, Gallery: Roses_by_angstypoet.jpg|The Logo Is A Complicated But Beautiful One. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet